


Bored

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cabin Fic, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, First Time, Incest, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So i'm more than just back up entertainment?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

  
Sam stared out the cabin and sighed.  It wasn’t like they didn’t have plenty of supplies to be worried about.  It wasn’t that Sam didn’t have plenty of reading he could be doing at that moment.  It was that Dean, bored and unable to keep himself entertained for more than two minutes without a radio or tv, had decided that it was in his best interest to go out into the snow and build a snow man.  It’s sort of crooked and it took him a while to do it but Sam can’t stop looking at it.  Dean’s 30 years old now, stuck in a blizzard in a cabin in Colorado with his brother, and it’s the first snow man he’s ever built.

 

 

It smacks of all the things lost, all the innocence their father took from them and it makes his heart ache for all the things Dean would never get.  A family, close friends, a steady job and a chance to make a difference with people that would understand it.  Love.

 

 

Sam took a deep breath.  He knew what Dean would say about it all.  Sam was his family and who the hell needed friends if they couldn’t understand what you did?  Hunting was his job and he knew he made a difference even if no one else remembered him when he died.  As for love, well, Dean had always had love, had been in love for longer than Sam could understand what it was.  He never said it, have never confessed it but Sam knew.  He knew in the way Dean always put him first, in the way he protected him, in the way his eyes tracked Sam’s movements. 

 

 

The advantages of being trapped in a vacation cabin in the woods in Colorado?  The first was the lack of neighbors and the second was the small room off the back that, while cold as hell was still warmer than outside, held the Jacuzzi that was nice and warm all year long. 

 

 

He moved away from the window and to the back of the place, checking on Dean.  His brother was leaning back, his shoulders and head the only part above the surface.  He looked more relaxed than Sam could remember seeing him in a while.

 

 

Once upon a time, Sam had thought he had it all.  He had the friends and he was working on the family and job and he had love.  Once upon a time, Sam had the fantasy, but it only lasted so long before reality hit.  This, this cabin with his brother, this was reality and he knew then that after all the years of telling himself no, he could do this.  He wanted to do this.

 

 

He pulled the shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground inside the back door.  The rest of his clothes followed quick enough and then Sam was out the back door and rushing into the water before he could freeze.  The water was warm and he relaxed into the jets. 

 

 

“Bored Sammy?”  Dean still hadn’t opened his eyes and Sam let himself gaze on his brother’s beautiful face for a minute.

 

 

“Oddly enough, I just wanted to relax a minute.  Too much time with the books.” 

 

 

Dean opened one eye at that, staring at him.  “Those are words I never thought I’d hear.”

 

 

Sam laughed.  “It only happens when I’m snowbound with no end in sight and only my brother and books to keep me company.”

 

 

“Good to know where I rate.”  Dean teased as he closed his eyes and relaxed again.

 

 

Sam didn’t give himself time to think about his choice.  He scooted across the tub and braced his hands on either side of Dean’s head, then pressed his lips into Dean’s.  Dean gasped and Sam thrust his tongue into his mouth as he did.  He kissed him hard and long and marveled at the way Dean stayed still at first, then the way his hands seemed to want to push him away but didn’t do anything more than rest on his shoulders, until finally they were pulling him close. 

 

 

Sam let himself straddle Dean’s lap and he swallowed his brother’s moans as he realized Sam was naked in the water with him. 

 

 

“Sammy… you don’t…”

 

 

“Always have Dean…” he answered before Dean could say anything.  He’d always denied it, always turned it into something else in his head, but he always knew, always, that he was lying to himself. 

 

 

“Sam, don’t… I can’t..”  


“I’m not bored Dean.”  He said into his brother’s skin.  “I’m in love, there’s a difference.”

 

 

Dean pulled him back, looking into his eyes as he watched Sam for something.  “So I’m more than just back up entertainment?”  Dean asked with a smirk when he found it.

 

 

Sam laughed.  “Show me.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Sam/Dean, snowbound :P


End file.
